The field of the invention is lamp socket assemblies and the invention relates more particularly to socket assemblies which have a cup or cover which extends downwardly over the socket or over the socket and bulb.
A problem exists for lamp assemblies where a heat lamp is pointed downwardly, for instance as in a restaurant to keep food warm. Because the heat lamp gets very hot and of course, cools off when it is turned off, the socket assembly is subjected to continuous heating and cooling which often results in a loosening of the assembly stem which is screwed into the cap of the light socket fixture. While this unscrewing is prevented in most lamp assemblies by a set screw which is tightened against the threads of the stem, a set screw is not available in many locations where a cup or reflective shield covers the set screw. What occasionally happens is that the continued heating and cooling of the socket causes the stem to become completely unscrewed from the cap and the lamp bulb is supported only by the electrical leads. Then when someone tries to tighten the bulb, a highly unsafe condition occurs.